


You. <3

by Blqckqq



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blqckqq/pseuds/Blqckqq





	1. Chapter 1

"That's it I'm running away and you can't stop me" Camilla screeched while laying on the couch facing the ceiling. "Oh trust me no one was planning on it" Maddy told her laughing while grabbing a box of lucky charms. "You know what I don't get paid enough for this" Camilla told her sitting up straight reaching for the remote. "You don't get paid at all" Maddy said under her breath "does seeing me suffer entertain you?" Camilla yelled across the room switching the channel to Riverdale. "No. Actually yes, I enjoy it" Maddy replied taking huge a spoonful of cereal. Camilla got up from her seat and chucked the white fluffy pillow at Maddy's bowl splashing the milk at her face and spilling the rest of the cereal. "Bitccchhhhh-" "Now may I continue my story?" Camilla asked while taking a seat in front of Maddy while she cleaned up her spill. Maddy shrugged while grabbing a cloth and wiping the surface of the counter. "Good, SO. I'm actually done with my parents, I swear to god I'm gonna find my own place." Camilla ranted as Maddy just rolled her eyes "What?" Camilla asked confused "did I miss something" "Okay let me fill you in cupcake, How do you expect "your own place" when I have to buy your every meal" Maddy fell off her chair in laughter while Camilla stood there angry. Camilla has mahogany brown hair with beautiful hazel eyes which change colours depending on her mood; not to mention her smurf height which nobody takes her serious because of. Maddison on the other hand has chestnut brown hair and space grey eyes that could hypnotize you. Maddison Morris is 5'5 with a badass straight up personality which she like to call "Drake feeling with a Kanye personality" Her hair is naturally straight and a bit above her elbows. Camilla Husk is 5'1 with a sweet yet down to earth attitude making you fall in love with her hair has a beach wave look to it reaching below her shoulders. "SERIOUSLYY could you not just mourn with me for LIKE TWO SECONDS" Camilla yelled at the top of her lungs. "Oh my bad, who's death?" Maddy told her sarcastically "wellll, it's bout to be yours if you don't smarten up" Camilla shot back smirking and trying to cover it by tightening her loose ponytail. "Girrrrlllllll" Maddy laughed along with Camilla while tossing her dishes in the sink carelessly. "It's fucking 3 AM Maddy what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jay stood there with his arms crossed "uhhhhh socializing?" Maddy replied while looking over at Camilla staring at his abs. "MILA, Jesus Christ" Maddy screeched traumatized while throwing the cereal covered pillow at Camilla's face. "What it's a good view" Camilla giggled while tossing the pillow back on the couch. You can't say Jay's ugly as a matter of fact he was a ladies man, Jay is an exact replica of Maddy but a male version; well obviously their twins. "If you want a better view ill get a haircut and walk around shirtless for you" Maddy rolled her eyes while plopping herself down on the couch. "Just try socializing during the day weirdo's" he told them while running his fingers through his hair walking through the doors. "He loves me" Camilla smirked while trying to fit beside Maddy "your disgusting"


	2. Chapter 2

Jay walked into the living room and saw Maddy passed out on the couch with a milk stain around her mouth “Oh. my. God.” He sighed exhaustedly “Must I do this?” he asked Elijah who was standing beside him; as soon as Elijah laid his eyes on Maddy he broke down in laughter “You have to” Elijah Benoit has messy dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, hes 5’9 and is like family to the Morris family. “MmMMm shut up Jay, can’t a girl get her beauty sleep?” Maddy rolled over without opening her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep “Elijah’s here too” Jay told her hoping she would get up “Sup Eli” Maddison comfortably told him without moving. “Maddy get your ass up we’re having a work meeting” Elijah cut to the chase making her jump up. “WORK AS IN THE WORK I'M APPLYING FOR?” Maddison screeched while untangling her hair knots.

Maddy changed into a space grey short dress matching her eyes, and curled her hair into beach waves. "How do I look" Maddy announced making a grand entrance down the spiral staircase. "Retarded" Jay answered "took you long enough, how much ugly did you have to cover?" Jay asked inspecting her face "Fuck you" she told him as she moved on to Elijah "You look beautiful, you'll take their breath away" He assured her "Awww thank you Eli" she hugged him "Why can't you be more like Eli?" Maddy teased Jay "Yeah JAY" Elijah laughed while heading towards the door "you guys ready?"

**********************************************MADDY'S POV**********************************************

As soon as I walked into the hotel everything seemed so.. perfect.. so elegant. I knew I didn't belong. Everyone around me seemed so rich and high-class. What am I even applying for? To be honest I don't even know, I heard Eli talking about some opening for the boss and I knew it was my time to shine; Jay didn't approve it at first but I had to show him I was capable to take care of myself. surely at the meeting they'll tell my my role because I have no idea where. Jay is making all this money. I noticed Eli notice me because he asked me "Mads you good?" "Yeah, just car sick" seriously ughhh if I get this job will I have to go to Toronto every single day? Im still in university I might add. After following Jay and Elijah around I definitely noticed many people staring in our direction "what's that about" I mumbled quietly "Let's just say we're well known" Jay winked "Of course you are." After what seemed of hours of walking and talking to randoms I was completely zoned out, then I noticed a restroom sign "Ill be back" I told them while making my way to the restroom

I washed my hands and touched up my makeup "perfect" I whispered as I reached for the door handle. "Your shitting me" the fucking door was locked "NO NONONONONONO NOOO" I panicked while looking for a way out. I then saw an exit on the far left of the washroom "thank god" I opened the door then let out a sigh as I stepped out making my way down the alley. I looked further ahead and saw some man getting jumped by a gang "fuck" I was debating whether turning back or minding my own business. I decided to do the first one because well, you know me "What have we here" a voice came from behind me "who the fuck are you?" I asked impatiently "Oh. so you're a tough girl" the man smirked getting closer "watch where your going-" he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. At this point I couldn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get the fuck off ME!!" I screeched hoping someone would hear me "She said get the fuck off her" A deep furious voice howled. The man turned around and came in contact with the mysterious one 

"and who are you?" 

"I go by Ashford"

In one strong punch, Ashford knocked the wind out of him as he fell to the floor. "I-I What" Maddy was in shock and didn't move an inch "Why are you out here?" "I don't know the washroom was locked so I decided to-" Maddy continued "This isn't a place for little princesses don't come back here" He firmly stated while holding her hand tight and making their way out the alley "Woah woah woah. Who do you think you are? I'm not some "princess"" She stopped walking just in-front of the gang and told him off. "Now isn't the time to do this" "Now is the perfect time". The four men in the gang approached them "Uhhm don't look now but there are four scary men behind you" Maddy added. She then locked eyes with Ashford as he randomly pushed her against the wall and placed his lips on hers 

**********************************************MADDY'S POV**********************************************

Before I knew it we were all tied up in the kiss we completely blocked out the men behind him. My hands were tangled up in his hair as he picked me up and kissed me against the wall and my legs were tied around his hips. I ain't even gonna hide this, that was the best kiss I ever had. Suddenly I remembered about Jay, Elijah and the meeting I knew I had to stop this before things got out of hand "Fuck I have to go" I jumped down like a child and walked through the rest of the alley then through the main entrance. 

**********************************************************************************************************

15 minutes later, she found her way back to the guys "Where the hell were you? It started 5 minutes ago" Maddy stood there helpless "I lost the job before I even got it?" she asked worried "Just come" the three of them ran through the hallways and made it back just before the boss.

**********************************************MADDY'S POV**********************************************

I found my reserved seat and took a sip of the coffee waiting for me "aaahhhh this is the life" Jay looked at me with a weird face "your lipstick is so screwed right now" I had a heart attack "WHAT" I attempted on cleaning the edges without any mirror because according to Elijah, phones are "prohibited"


	4. Chapter 4

"When the hell Is your so called boss getting here exactly?" snapped Maddy "Give it a bit he should be here soon" Elijah answered as the boss walked in. "bout time" she muttered under her breath. 

******MADDY'S POV******

I took a long look at him from bottom to top, he was wearing a black tuxedo, which you could see his muscular body through. His hair was straight and jet black, not a hair out of place. His eyes are icy blue and has an amazing tan, sort of looks Mexican; his lips are perfect. The more I looked at him the more I found him attractive, I then looked over at his lips and noticed a lipstick stain smeared across his lips............- No.. Fucking... Way. It can't be the guy from the alley.. Can it? I looked over at Jay who I realized just noticed the exact same thing

************************

Jay glared at Maddy, then back at the boss, then back at Maddy. ( Who's he? ) Maddy mouthed to Jay trying to break the tension without pulling attention. "Now Elijah Benoit and Jay Morris who are you representing today?" The boss asked as the guys stood up "Our team is representing Maddison Morris" Jay spoke eyeing Maddy to stand up. As all eyes turned on Maddison she immediately made eye contact with Ashford whose eyes widened at the sight of her. "Adrian Ashford" He informed her while nodding his head letting out a slight smirk. "Maddison Morris" she firmly told him keeping everything professional

******MADDY'S POV******

I can't. Oh my god why the hell did it have to be Adrian out of everyone ANYONE. They told me my place at the work force just accounting and boring things like that. "Okay Madds you ready to go?" Elijah told me as he picked up his case "Mhm" I grabbed my coffee and made my way around the long oval table over to them. "Actually I'll be needing to talk to Miss Morris before you guys go" Ashford smirked "Actually I'm good thanks for the offer though" I rolled my eyes "Ready guys lets go" I blurt out. Jay then grabbed my arm and squeezed it. ( Ill murder you ) He gritted his teeth. This bitch over here. 

"Okay okay sheesh." 

"We'll meet you outside" 

"Mkay"

The room cleared and it was just me and him, "What do you need Ashford" I questioned while avoiding eye contact "I want to talk, Morris" he insisted while trying to hold eye contact 

"About?"

"Don't play dumb"

"Remind me again.?."

"You asked for it" He hungrily groaned while holding my face in his hand as he got closer..


End file.
